Adventure Time: The Guild of Assassins
by AstroBlitz x
Summary: After having a nightmare, Finn and Jake get an odd request from Princess Bubblegum, leading them to their most dangerous adventure yet. I figured there might be more to the Guild of Assassins than just Me-Mow.
1. A Strange Dream and a New Adventure

Chapter 1  
"Jake? Where are you?" Finn was saying. He had no idea where he was. He had been asleep and woken up in a small room with one dim light on. He was out of focus. His vision started getting better and he saw a chair with someone strapped to it. Princess Bubblegum! He tried to move to help his friend but was chained to a wall. He cursed under his breath. To him, nothing was more frustrating than being unable to help a friend in need.

"Hold on Princess! I'll get us out of this!" Finn told his friend. "Finn, you don't understand, the whole land of ooo is in danger!" Princess Bubblegum told Finn. "What are you-" Finn was cut off, his mouth simply stopped moving as a figure stepped out of the shadows. 'Magic!' Finn thought. The figure wore a black robe, his face hooded. Finn regained his ability to speak. "Who are you, show yourself!" Finn yelled at the hooded figure. "No Finn-" Princess Bubblegum began, but the figure pulled out a dagger. The dagger had a symbol on it but for some reason Finn couldn't see it. The figure ignored Finn and started speaking to the Princess.

"Bubblegum, We held our end of the deal, not it's time to hold yours. Give us the Orb of Drachonicon. We need it's power." "I don't have it yet!" Bubblegum said desperately, "Give me more time, I can get it!" The figure chuckled. If you won't give us the Orb we'll have to show this land what true terror feels like!" The figure then looked at Finn. "You want to know who we are?" The figure tilted his dagger to reveal a symbol with three letters at the bottom: GOA. It was the Guild of Assassins! Finn vaguely remembered clashing with an assassin. Me-Mow had nearly killed Jake, and would have succeeded if she hadn't given away a vital piece of information. 'Oh Glob!' Thought Finn. The figure then raised the dagger and aimed it at Bubblegum's head. Bubblegum screamed as the knife got closer. Just before the knife struck her, Finn woke up.

"AAAAAAH!" Finn woke up screaming. "What's wrong man?" Jake asked sleepily. "I just had the most horrible nightmare!" Finn said. Finn explained the whole nightmare to Jake. Jake listened more attentively than usual. "Woah man, That's quite the nightmare," Jake said when Finn finished. "I know man, it was so realistic, did you know that when dreams are so realistic they are destined to happen?" Jake nodded, recalling his croak dream. "We should probably go check on PB." Finn said.

Finn and Jake started heading for Candy Kingdom. Jake stretched himself so that he became a giant. "Let's go" Jake said, "We gotta see if Princess is okay." Finn got his sword, and jumped on Jake's back.

Finn didn't notice anything unusual in the kingdom. He approached Princess Bubblegum's castle. "May I see Princess Bubblegum?" Finn asked a guard. "Sure thing," the guard replied as he opened the gate. Bubblegum was sitting on her throne. "Princess, I come to tell you about a strange dream I had," Finn said. He told Bubblegum about his dream. Princess Bubblegum listened intently. "So you got my dream message," Bubblegum said warily, "It was an experiment I used on you in case I needed your help."

Finn was a bit irked that one of his best friends had experimented on him but said, "How may I aid thee?" "Finn," Princess Bubblegum said gravely, "I know you know about the Guild of Assassins, I need you to spy on them." "How?" Finn asked. "I have an old friend who used to be an associate of theirs. He knows the ins and outs of the whole system." Before Finn could ask what she meant, she said, "The Guild of Assassins is an ancient society, made long before the land of Ooo was, well, the land of Ooo. Before that it was a huge secret society. It has influenced many events, many of which are too secret for me to know. Beware Finn, many of their methods, you may not agree with, however; you must know it is for the good of the land. You are to report to me any activity involving my kingdom or any surrounding ones." "But how?" Finn asked. "Good question, you may not be able to use your phones in their network because they don't allow it, but an application for BMO can override their systems, remain unnoticed, and send messages to me. Anyway, my friend's name is Larry Fire, here's his address."

After Bubblegum had told Finn and Jake where Larry's house was, Finn set off for possible his most dangerous mission yet.

Larry's house was in the nearby woods. Finn and Jake found the address number. It was easy, as it was the first and only house the trail crossed. Finn knocked on the door. "I sure hope this whole thing is a good idea," Jake told Finn, "The Guild of Assassins is bad news." At that moment their knock was answered. Larry came out.

He was a Candy person, a cane to be exact. He appeared dusty and worn out. "Who are you?" Larry said grouchily. "I'm Finn, This is Jake," Finn said, intruducing himself and Jake. "Princess Bubblegum sent us." Larry let them in. His house was adorned with swords and daggers on the wall. "What did Bubblegum send you for?" Larry asked. "She said you would help us find and spy on the Guild of Assassins," Finn replied. "Aah, the Guild of Assassins, a deadly society, once it was behind many global events that impacted nations. The London Fire of 1666, The fall of the Twin Towers," Larry said gravely. "The what?" Jake said, confused. "Nevermind," Larry replied, "You'll need this to get into their hideout." Larry handed Finn and Jake some red passes.

"These entitle you to beginner ranking, even if you are a beginner, you will be able to take part in discussions." Finn nodded, taking the passes and handing one to Jake. "You'll also need these," Larry continued, taking out two black hooded cloaks and handing them to Finn and Jake. "The more shadowy and shady you look, the better," Larry said. "Where is the hideout for the Guild of Assassins?" Finn asked. Larry handed them a map. "It is in an island in the middle of the Sea of Storms. It is under a dormant volcano. This map has all the information you need to know about how to get there." Larry said. "One last thing," Finn said, "What is the Orb of Drachonicon?" "It is an artifact of great power, it's wherabouts are unknown, but anyone who harnessed it had power worthy of gods!" Larry said. "Woah!" Finn and Jake exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Last I heard, the leader of the Guild of Assassins, Lazarus Lexington was looking for it, now begin your journey, the island is about a three days journey from here.

Finn and Jake walked back home. "Now to get ready for a three day's journey!' Finn said. Jake sat on the couch. "I know right!" Jake exclaimed, "We should probably get ready now." "Yeah," said Finn. "Gotta get the meat ready, we need our protein," Jake said. "We should top it off with some survival gear!" Finn said, "By the way Jake," Finn said, I wanna say good-bye to Flame Princess." Sure thing, bro," Jake said, "I wanna say bye to Lady Rainicorn." "I'll meet you in an hour," Finn said, running off.

Finn ran to Flame Princess's house. He arrived, and called her name. "Finn!" Flame Princess cried, running towards him. "Princess!" Finn exclaimed, "How's is been?" "Good," Flame Princess replied. "Awesome!" Finn said. "Princess, I have to tell you something," Finn said. "What is it?" Princess asked. "I'm going on a mission, and I'll be gone for a long time, I might not even make it back!" Finn said gravely. "Finn, I know you'll be okay," Flame Princess replied. "I'll try," Finn said. "Wanna hug?" Flame Princess asked. "Sure, just let me cast a protection shield," Finn said. He took out a spell book, and said the magic verse, giving him protection but draining his magic energy. The couple shared a long hug. "Let's have a picnic," Finn said, remembering he had time left. After their picnic, Finn ran back home.

Jake was already at the tree house. "How was the goodbye?" Jake asked, sitting on a couch. "There was some crying involved," Finn replied. "Same," Jake said, "You ready?" "Yes," Finn replied, "The directions on this map say we should go south-east from here. "That's crossing the Kingdom of Orcs." "I know." Finn and Jake finished packing. "Let's roll!" Finn and Jake headed outside and used a compass to find the Orc Kingdom. On the way there, they met a stranger. "I challenge you to a duel," the stranger said. "As an honorable warrior, I accept!" Finn said. They took out their swords. Finn couldn't tell what the stranger was. The stranger lashed out with his sword. Finn parried the lunge, but the stranger slashed again. Finn was barely able to parry. Jake was cheering him on. 'This is going to be tough' Finn thought.

Finn and the stranger circled each other. Finn attempted a feint but the stranger anticipated the attack and dodged it. Finn then spun around and slashed, but the stranger once again dodged. "I am one of the most skilled warriors in my side of Ooo," The stranger said. "Well so am I" Finn said grimly. The stranger attempted a feint maneuver, but Finn, now determined, parried it. The stranger then moved on to a series of slashes, Finn desperately parrying, dodging, and jumping over each. Finn waited until the stranger got tired, then made his move. But the stranger stepped back, dodging a sword slice. He was no fool. A small crowd of people passing by had started to form around them, one particulary pretty girl waving flirtatiously at Finn, but Finn ignored her.

Finn and the stranger were getting tired. Neither of them were ready to give up though. The duel grew more intense with people cheering them on, chanting. Finn slashed three times, the stranger parrying all of them. The stranger then started another series of slashes and lunges, all very fancy, but Finn dodged. He had succeeded in wearing out his attacker. Finn then made one last feint and knocked the sword out of the stranger's hand. The stranger looked stunned but then said; " I haven't met many duelists as worthy as you. Good game." "Good game," Finn replied, "Now to get back to my journey." Finn said. Finn started walking towards the Orc kingdom.

Finn could see the Orc kingdom in the distance. He hadn't been there before. "Well, we're almost at the orc kingdom," Finn said. "True," Jake replied, "Now we just gotta cross the Orc kingdom and we're a step closer to our destination." The two kept walking. "So," Jake began, after a minute of silence, "Did you get to tier two with Flame Princess yet?" "No Jake," Finn said, "We're not ready for that yet, Princess still needs time." "Oh," said Jake. "So what do you think the Guild will be like?" Finn asked. "If it's on an island under a dormant volcano, then awesome!" Jake exclaimed. "I just hope there's no killing involved, my morals won't allow assassination of the innocent," Finn said warily. "Don't worry, if they tell us, I know ways we can fake it," Jake remarked. "Thanks bro!" Finn replied.

After about thirty minutes Finn and Jake were at the Orc kingdom. An Orc guard was at the main door. "What do you want," The Orc said gruffly. "We need to enter, we were sent by Princess Bubblegum." The Orc reluctantly let them in. Finn checked a supply list. "It says we need a special gaunlet hand crafted by Orcs called the Gaunlet of Orch." Finn looked around. The kingdom was colossal. He saw many big buildings all inhabited by Orcs. There was a huge castle at the center of the kingdom, surrounded by a moat. Finn and Jake walked down a wide street, crowded with Orc people. "Hey you!" An Orc yelled to Finn. Finn diverted his attention to the Orc. "Yeah?" Finn said in reply to the Orc. "Looking for this?" The Orc held out the Gaunlet of Orch. "How did you know, can we have it?" Jake said. "Over your dead body!" The Orc replied. With that, the Orc ran. "Get back here!" Finn yelled, getting the attention of some curious Orcs. The Orc started running towards a more secluded area. The Orc took out a long sword. Finn studied the Orc. It was skinnier than the average Orc, and more agile. Finn took out his sword, and he gave one to Jake.

Finn and Jake charged at the Orc. The Orc also charged, but then took out a smoke bomb and seemingly disappeared. When Finn and Jake cleared the smoke they desperately looked for the Orc. Jake saw it jumping at Finn out of the shadows. "Finn, look out!" Finn turned around, sword ready, and parried a deadly blow. Jake lunged at the Orc, but the Orc side-stepped, the took out a knife and threw at Jake, then quickly parried a blow by Finn. Jake dodged, barely. The knife grazed some of the hair on his ear. The Orc was truly a worthy adversary. "Who are you?" Finn said, sweating. "I am your death!" The Orc replied. Finn noticed the symbol of the Guild of Assassins on the Orc's sword. "Guess the Guild was desperate enough to accept you!" Finn taunted. The Orc grew angry. The three kept battling.

Finn felt exhausted. The Orc hadn't broken sweat yet. 'Maybe Orcs don't sweat' Finn thought. The Orc took a mace out of it's pack. The mace wasn't too long; but it did have a very spiked head. The spikes could easily penetrate Finn. But this also meant the Orc was getting desperate. The Orc was pounding on Finn and Jake's Orc kicked Jake, stunning him. The Orc then kicked Jake again, sending him flying. Finn lunged at the Orc, but his sword was finally broken by the mace. "No!" Finn cried, realizing he would probably die. Jake, realizing his friend's danger, threw the nearest thing near him at the Orc, which happened to be the Orc's knife. Finn was closing his eyes, waiting for the end, but it didn't come. He heard a thud and saw the Orc, dead. "He deserved it," Jake said, "He was scum." Finn took the gaunlet off the Orc's arm. "Wonder how the Orc knew what we needed," Finn said, "Let's get out of here, our next stop is Mythos," "What's that?" Jake asked, "And where is it?" "It's North of here, apparently, the most fearsome creatures live there," Finn said. Finn put the gaunlet on. He felt magical energy flowing through him.

End of chapter 1  
Hope you guys like it, usually, I finish a story, but I felt like I had to put this one up.


	2. Train Trouble

Adventure time: The Guild of Assassins

Finn and Jake went north of the Orc kingdom. Finn looked at his map. "It says here he have to find some kind of dagger," Finn said. He looked at the picture. "The map doesn't specify, but there is a picture of a fearsome looking dragon beast next to it." Jake looked worried. "Well then' we'll have to look for that," Jake replied.

"We can walk all the way there," Finn said, seeing a nearby train station, "Or we can catch a train!" "Uuuhh Finn, Are you sure a train would take us to Mythos?" Jake said warily. "No, but according to this map, the railroad goes one mile away from Mythos!"

After Jake agreed, Finn and Jake waited for a train. "Hey guys," A man came up to Finn and Jake. "Hey man," Finn replied. "Do you mind telling me where this train goes?" the man asked. "Sure man, it goes all the way the Iron kingdom," Finn said. "Thanks, but why are you headed there?" The man asked curiously.

"Oh we're not going there," Finn said, "We're going to Mythos." The man just looked at them. The man's gaze shifted to Finns wrist. Unbeknownst by Finn and Jake, the man pulled out a walkie talkie. "Execute operation GOA 551."

Finn and Jake continued waiting when a group of men stepped out of the shadows. One of them came up to Finn. "Give up that gauntlet and we might have some pity on you," The man said, holding a sword. "I think that man gave us away," Jake told Finn. Finn nodded and out of instinct took out his sword. His gauntlet started to glow bright blue. The men took out their own swords.

Finn started slashing and punching the men with superhuman strength, while Jake also held them at bay with his powers. "We need backup!" one of the men said, before being knocked away by Jake's fist. Finn felt himself aware of everything. He couldn't describe it, but he felt powerful. He pushed his attackers away in one sweep.

More men in suits started coming at Finn and Jake, who were keeping them at bay. A particularly big man ran up to Jake. Jake punched but the man caught his fist. The man clearly had some type of armor. The big man pulled out a dagger, but Jake knocked him out with a bigger fist.

Out in the distance, the train was approaching. Jake saw the train. "Finn, we gotta get aboard that train, we're outnumbered!" Finn agreed. The conductor of the train saw the battle and didn't stop the train, but Finn and Jake stepped in. Jake went up to the front, "Conductor man, don't stop the train if your life depends on it!" Jake said.

Finn saw that the men were calling up horses. Finn had his sword at hand, but the men started pulling out crossbows. They raised their hands in fury, and aimed and fired at Finn, who barely had time to dodge the bolts. Finn took out his own crossbow. The train had about 30 men following it, but he saw some more ahead. Some of the men started boarding the train, but Jake was quick to push them out.

Finn was busy defending the train from behind, while Jake was defending the conductor. The conductor pulled out a rifle, and handed to Jake, "You might need this, son," the conductor said. Jake nodded, and fired at a man. The man was blown of his horse, shot dead. At the same time, Finn knocked a man onto the ground, the man let out a Wilhelm scream before dying.

Jake saw a man riding a horse, but this wasn't what caught his eye. The man had a fiery pumpkin for a head! Jake fired at the thing, but it simply shook the bullets off. The thing cackled, and pulled out a crossbow and fired. Jake dodged, and fired the rifle again, blowing the head of the pumpkin. Jake then proceeded to knock the headless rider off his horse.

Meanwhile, Finn noticed they were getting badly outnumbered, and many men had already boarded the train, gaining in on Finn. Finn jumped to another cart, and let loose of the bolt that connected that cart to the next one.

That cart stopped, but more men were still catching up. Soon the next cart was filled up. Finn jumped to the next cart, and noticed some explosives. He lit one up with a match, unbolted the cart, and threw the explosive at the now loose cart. The cart exploded, rubble flying everywhere. Finn went to the front of the train. "There's too many of them!" Finn said in panic, "we'll never defeat them!" A man was able to punch Finn, knocking him backwards. "Do not fear, boy, I have a weapon of my own," The train conductor said mysteriously.

The train conductor pressed a button, and a sticky white substance came out of the cabins, entrapping all the men. The men shouted in anger, while the conductor picked up a piece of dynamite and lit it. "Light them up," The conductor said, then unbolted the cart and threw the dynamite. They all covered their ears, and a few seconds later, they heard a deafening bang, and rubble and a white substance spewing everywhere. Finn watched as the rail was destroyed; the conductor got a single tear in his eye, watching most of his train getting obliterated.

Finn was disturbed. He had never witnessed so much death. He reminded himself that these men were evil. They were devoted to a secret society bent on bringing destruction. And this very society would train him. It must have been the gauntlet, making him kill.

Finn knew the gauntlet would help him along the way, but he had to rid himself of it later.

Eventually, the train stopped at what appeared to be Mythos, according to the map. It was about a mile away. Mythos was a like an island, but the water had clearly been drained somehow on all sides. It looked like a 5000 feet drop on all sides, with a bridge connecting Mythos to the rest of the world. The abyss below was dark and foggy.

Mythos itself looked imposing. It was very foggy, and was mountainous and had a river flowing upward. Finn thought he heard a roar in the distance. No wonder no one dared venture there. "You ready pal?" Finn asked Jake. "Not really, but let's go." Finn got his gauntlet and sword ready as he prepared for whatever dangers lay ahead.

**To be continued…**


	3. Mythos Mayhem

Mythos Mayhem

Finn and Jake were about to enter Mythos. The first obstacle would be a bridge.

"You know Jake, that bridge doesn't look very stable," Finn practically stammered. "Don't worry bro, I'll stretch us across," Jake replied. He strained, but was unable to stretch himself. "My powers aren't working Finn!" Jake panicked. "Weird. There must be some kind of aurora that prevents you from using your powers." Finn said, astonished.

"Well, this means we gotta do it the old fashioned way," Jake said, stepping onto the wooden bridge. "One at a time, see you on the other side!" Jake said. Jake started walking across, holding on to the rope that was supporting the bridge. Finn waited, until he heard Jake's voice from across the other side of the fog surrounding Mythos. "Finn, get over here!"

Finn got ready to make the walk. He stepped on the bridge. He heard it creaking. He held on to the rope, his hands sweaty, face determined. He kept walking, slowly. The bridge kept creaking. What Finn didn't notice was that the rope was slowly starting to break from Finn's weight, which isn't much.

There was a snap, as one side of the bridge became very unsteady. Finn almost panicked, but he kept moving, balancing on one side of the bridge. Finn was able to walk to the other side, unharmed, but the bridge wasn't in good condition. "Ummm, I wonder how we're going to make it back," Finn said.

The first thing Finn noticed about the place was that they were standing on the edge of a cliff. This meant that the place itself was the shape of a bowl. The place looked truly marvelous; a massive valley was surrounding a giant mountainous landscape. The river flowing upwards was also colossal. Surrounding valley was a dark forest, which was where Finn and Jake would have to head to.

"First things first, we have to get past that forest," Jake said. Finn suddenly heard a beeping noise coming from his back pack. It was BMO. He clicked the answer button that appeared and saw Princess Bubblegum's face appear on the screen.

"Finn, where are you!" Princess Bubblegum asked. "I'm in Mythos!" Finn exclaimed. "Awesome!" Princess replied happily, "Watch out though, you'll see many dangerous creatures in this place, which is why I provided BMO with a field guide!" "Gee, thanks PB!" Finn replied. "Bye! And don't forget, do not camp in the…" Princess Bubblegum was cut off, and BMO's screen went into static. "Don't camp in the what!" Jake practically yelled at the screen.

"I wonder where we shouldn't camp," Finn said, as he and Jake trudged along the thick forest. "I don't know man, but I'm getting pretty tired," Jake replied sleepily. "Let's make camp here!" Finn decided. "But sleep with one eye open!" Finn warned, "We don't know what we might find in these woods!"

The next day, Finn woke up. "Nothing happened!" Finn exclaimed, "Looks like the forest isn't as unsafe as I thought!" Finn got up, to see Flame Princess outside. She was making out with a kid Finn once knew as Tiffany! "WHAT!" Finn yelled. (Tiffany is a guy BTW, if you didn't know that.) "Ha-ha Finn! Flame Princess is my girlfriend now!"

At the same time, Jake woke up to see himself! Only he was wearing a hooded cape over his head. It was who he used to be. He used to be a crook, not knowing it was wrong. "Hello there!" The other Jake smirked evilly. "You became soft! This is why I have to reap your soul and take back what was mine!" The other Jake said, evilly.

"NO!" Finn screamed at Tiffany. He and Tiffany charged at each other. They started punching, spitting, and choking each other. Finn was so furious he failed to notice that Flame Princess vanished in mid air, replaced by a sinister shadow. At the same time, Jake was clawing at his evil self. "You think you can stop me?" the evil Jake said, as he punched Jake hard. He then round housed Jake. "You can't stop what's coming; I'm going to destroy your very existence!"

Finn was able to get a cheap shot on Tiffany. Finn was furious that Flame Princess had cheated on him. But where was she? Something started happening to Tiffany. Tiffany was starting to decay. It started with Tiffany's skin starting to rot and peel off. Tiffany became gray. Then Tiffany's hair started becoming gray and coming off. Finn got one last punch at Tiffany, which ripped open the skin, exposing the skeleton underneath. The skeleton of Jake! Finn realized what was going on too late, though, as Tiffany's body came back to life.

Jake was being choked by his alter ego, but was freed, then came back at his evil self. He put his arms on its throat. "Jake!" He heard Finn's voice calling him. "Finn, help me!" Jake said, unaware he was choking Finn. "Stop choking me!" Jake realized what was going on and let go of his alter ego, which transformed into Finn.

"What happened?" Jake said, terrified. "I have no idea, we're lucky that one of us figured out what was going on, or we could have killed each other!" Finn replied. "I guess this is where PB told us not to camp." Jake said.

Finn and Jake walked in silence. They eventually found a path, which led them out of the forest. They were now at the valley, and out in the distance they could see the mountains. They could see something glowing at the top of the tallest mountain. "That must be where we'll get out next item!" Jake said to Finn, who nodded.

Finn and Jake trudged along the valley. "We should follow that river," Finn said, pointing at a river nearby.

Finn and Jake started following the river. Out in the distance they heard eerie moans. Then the ground started to shake. A giant tentacle rose from the ground way out in the distance. Then another tentacle came.

The tentacles latched themselves to the ground, and a giant head rose from the hole in the ground. It gave out a roar, seeing Finn and Jake. The beast began to pull itself from the hole it was in, while Finn and Jake began to run for the lives.

Finn couldn't see the beast clearly, but it was huge, and it was after them! The beast extended a tentacle, and tried to crush the duo. The ends of its tentacles were spiked. The tentacles were relatively thin, as Finn and Jake jumped over them as the creature tried tripping them.

"Can you stretch us to the mountains?" Finn asked. Jake shook his head. "I told you bro, I have no power here!" Jake panted. The fog started to clear as Finn and Jake started desperately climbing the first mountain with the beast trailing after them.

Finn didn't have time to pull out his rock climbing gear, but he noticed his gauntlet was glowing. This seemed to give him a burst of adrenaline, as he quickly kept climbing. One tentacle nearly hit Jake, who screamed.

For the first time, as Finn looked behind him, he was able to get a good look at the monster. It had a grotesque human like face, and razor sharp teeth. It had purple tentacles and its body was like that of an insect. Finn noticed that the monster wasn't climbing, it was growing! Terrified, Finn started running to the next mountain. The creature began breathing fire, but Finn channeled the energy in his gauntlet to create a magical barrier. While the creature was trying to get past it, Finn and Jake kept climbing. Eventually, the barrier was broken, but Finn had already reached the top of the mountain. He saw the source of the glowing. The glowing had come from a book, lying on a stand. "I think you gotta read those words man!" Jake shouted to Finn. Finn created another barrier, and then started speaking the words.

As soon as Finn finished the words, the book started to glow. Finn's gauntlet came off, and turned to dust. In the book's place was a dragon, with two saddles on it. The dragon was carrying a dagger by its hilt. It laid the dagger in front of Finn. Jake hurried over and saddled up with Finn, who now held the dagger.

The dragon started carrying Finn and Jake away. Finn looked back and saw the beast had broken the barrier, and was now growing to massive proportions. The creature extended its jaw as a last resort to kill them, and the jaw was mere feet away from them before it stopped and snapped. But the danger wasn't over! Out of the creatures back, smaller creatures started appearing. They were similar to the bigger one, except they had wings, and were many times smaller.

The small creatures let out screeches, and flew after Finn and Jake. "Jake, get up front!" Finn yelled. Jake got up to the front saddle, as Finn took out his sword, balanced himself on the dragon's back, and sliced one of the creatures in half. Blood and guts sprayed the air. Three more of the beasts started attacking Jake, but two of them were punched away by Jake, who extended his hand into a massive fist, and the last creature was decapitated. But the creatures weren't giving up that easily.

The creatures flew into a 'V' formation, and attacked Finn. Finn held his sword out in defiance, and sliced the lead creature in half. He stabbed another, and slashed another across the face. The dragon flew as fast as its wings could carry it, and eventually, flew far away from Mythos.

The dragon let Finn and Jake go as soon as they reached the normal world. "I'm never going back there again!" Finn exclaimed. "Me neither bro, by the way, what's that dagger you got there?" Finn examined the dagger. It had the symbol of the Guild of Assassin's. "We probably need it to get into the Guild itself." Finn replied. "What's the map say now?" Jake asked. Finn looked at the map. "It says we have to take some ferry to get to the island where the Guild of Assassins is." "OK then," Jake said. "The map says we go north." Finn said. Jake stretched himself into a giant, and put Finn on his back. He then proceeded to walk north.


End file.
